Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
translated as '''Blastasaur' (Literally: Blast-Dragon) Squadron Rampage Ranger was Toei Company Limited's 27th production of the Super Sentai television series. it joined part of Super Hero Time. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This series was dubbed in South Korea as Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (파워레인저 다이노썬더 Pawaleinjeo Dainosseondeo). The average ratings of the series was 7.1%.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/73.html Plot Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: The Earth we know is referred to as "Another-Earth" by the residents of the Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, Dino Earth. Overtime, the humanoid Ryujin (dino people) and Bakuryuu (mecha dinos) races came into being on DinoEarth but were at war with the Evolians, enities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Ryujin from DinoEarth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evolians in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Bakuryuus under their control. As the Bakuryuus Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to people who possess DinoGuts and the potential of gaining the power to tame the rampaging Bakuryuu. Together with their Bakuryuu partners, the three people recognized by the first three Bakuryuu become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evolians. Characters Abarangers Allies *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua *Bucky Bonds (10 & 50) *Yokota *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (18-''Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'') *Mahoro (33-50) *Mysterious girl (12-47)/Mikoto (47-50) *Densuke Hamasaki (26) *Princess Freezia (Movie) *All Super Sentai **Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger **Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **Kyoryu Super Sentai ***Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger ***Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **Ressha Sentai ToQger Invasion Garden Evolian *Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (34-48)/Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalyus (49 & 50) *Dark Sect **Disciple of Dawn Lije (2-37)/Messenger of Dawn Lijewel (37-47)/Lijewel's Strengthened Form DezumoLijewel (47) **Destruction Messenger Jannu (2-32 & 40-48) **Mizuho/Darkness Messenger Geildon (1 & 2)/Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus (49-50) **DezumoVoorla (47 & 48) ***Creative Messenger Mikela (2-47) ***Visionary Messenger Voffa (2-47) **Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30) "SharCarRed!" "IrisGlassesBlue!" "GeniusYellow!" "Savage EvoGuts! Jamei Sentai Evoranger!" ***SharkCarRed ***IrisGlassesBlue ***GeniusYellow *Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie) *Barmia Soldiers **Gelru **Zolru Wicked Lifeforms *Trinoids **Trinoid 0: Saunaginnan (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) **Trinoid 1: Dragondoran (46) **Trinoid 2: Hirurindou (33) **Trinoid 3: Tensaikikku (11) **Trinoid 4: Bakudandelion (3) **Trinoid 5: Hakkarasniper (4) **Trinoid 6: Zakurobacuum (6) **Trinoid 7: Jishakunagengorou (7) **Trinoid 8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (9) **Trinoid 9: Bankumushroom (10) **Trinoid 10: Sharkurumarguerite (15 & 16) **Trinoid 11: Ayameganezumi (17) **Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (18 & 21-50) **Hexanoid: Hanabikinikibinasu (Movie) **Trinoid 13: Mukadenpanji (22 & 23) **Trinoid 14: Haematsu (25) **Trinoid 15: Tsuribakatsuoribu (26) **Trinoid 16: Tsutakotatsu (27) **Trinoid 17: Shiyohosenkameleon (28) **Trinoid 18: Rakopiman (29) **Trinoid 19: Hagetakarachi (35) **Trinoid 20: Rougirafleshia (38 & 39) **Trinoid 21: Reindeiasanta (41) **Trinoid 22: Nanakusarumba (45) **Trinoid 23: Aerotsutaskunk (CD Drama) *Giganoids **Giganoid 1: Fate (5) **Giganoid 2: Eroica (8) **Giganoid 3: Clock (12 & 13) **Giganoid 4: Resurrection (14) **Giganoid 5: The Hunt (19 & 20) **Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (Movie) **Giganoid 6: Titan (24) **Giganoid 7: From The New World (24) **Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31 & 32) **Giganoid 8: Jupiter (34) **Giganoid 9: Miracle (36 & 43) **Giganoid 10: Tragic (37 & 43) **Giganoid 11: Inextinguishable (42 & 43) Mecha *Anamolicarus (1, 2, 31, 32, 49 & 50) Arsenal Mecha Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ;Ending theme * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ;Mecha theme * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 02, 03, 10, 26 ;Insert themes * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 33, 47 *"Fight! For the earth!!" **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 08, 17, 28 *"ABARE-SPIRIT FOREVER" **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: ***Inserted in episode 19 * **Artists: Lije / , Mikela / , Voffa / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted into episodes 39 * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ***Inserted in episode 22 * **Artist: DINO STARS **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: & * **Artist: **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: ;Character themes * **Artist: Ryouga Hakua / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Yukito Sanjyou / **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Ranru Itsuki / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: * **Artist: Asuka / **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: *"dead end game" **Artist: Mikoto Nakadai / **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: * **Artist: Yatsudenwani / **Lyrics: & **Composition: Italian folk song "Santa Lucia" **Arrangement: Cast * Koichiro Nishi: Ryouga Hakua * Sho Tomita: Yukito Sanjyou * : Ranru Itsuki * Kaoru Abe: Asuka * Kotaro Tanaka: Mikoto Nakadai * Michi Nishijima: Emiri Imanaka * Kouen Okumura: Ryunnosuke Sugishita * : Mai Hakua * Taro Suwa: Yokota * : Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus (Voice) * : Bakuryuu Triceratops (Voice) * : Kerato (Episode 36) * : Bakuryuu Pteranodon (Voice) * : Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus (Voice) * : Bakuryu Bachycelonagurus (Voice) * : Bakuryuu Dimenokodon (Voice) * Hiroshi Iida: Bakuryuu Stegoslidon (Voice) * : Bakuryu Parasarokkiru (Voice) * : Bakuryuu TopGaler (Voice) * Akemi Misaki: Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus (Voice) *Masaharu Satō: Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (Voice) * Eri Sakurai: Jannu/Mahoro * : Lije/The mysterious girl ** Maki Ogawa: Lijewel * Yoshinori Okamoto: Darkness Messenger Geildon/Mizuho * Bunkou Ogata: Mikela (voice) * : Voffa (voice) * : Yatsudenwani (Voice) * : JaniIga (voice) (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) * : Princess Freezia (Abaranger Deluze) Stage Shows * Abaranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes New Hero Legend * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City Notes *This season not only shares its basis in powers with Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, but also shares it's set-up in dinosaurs utilized: both seasons possess two males who control a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops (both of which color wise were Red and Blue respectively), as well as a female who uses a Pterodactyl. (Zyuranger's was Pink; Abaranger was Yellow). Both series also had an Evil Ranger that turned good and died near the series finale, (Burai from Zyuranger fought with Witch Bandora for some time before switching sides. Mikoto Nakadai from Abaranger fought with the Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya before switching sides). **And to add more, Abaranger came out on the tenth anniversary of Zyuranger's adaptation, [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)|the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]]. The next dinosaur themed series/team, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, premiered on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' twentieth anniversary. *This is the only Super Sentai during the Power Rangers era which had the original Japanese footage of an episode appear in the US, with episode 10 used for the Lost & Found in Translation episode of Dino Thunder. (not counting the Dynaman parody dub, created before the start of PR) *This is the only season outside J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai to start with a four-man Sentai team as opposed to three or five. Like J.A.K.Q., the team would be joined by a white-colored fifth later on. Though, it should be noted that despite Asuka being there from the beginning, he was unable to utilize his Dino Commander for until several episodes into the series. *This is the only season to have 4 Rangers part of the core team as opposed to 5, and the second to have less then 5, after Sun Vulcan. *This is also first series since Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman to set the place in the desert. *This is the first season where the sole female member of the team is a Yellow Ranger. *This is the first season to have a female Yellow Ranger since Denji Sentai Megaranger. *This is also the first season since Gosei Sentai Dairanger to have a White Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. *This is the only dinosaur theme season to come right after a ninja-themed season (''Hurricaneger''). The other two dinosaur themed season (Zyuranger and Kyoryuger) came two years before a ninja-themed season (Kakuranger and Ninninger). **Although Abaranger ''and ''Hurricaneger were the only ones to star together in a modern team-up, the other two pairs still appeared together (even disregarding the Great Legend War): ***''Zyuranger and ''Kakuranger: appeared together in Super Sentai World. It was only a 15 minute short also starring three other teams, no one appeared untransformed, and only three Zyuranger ''actors returned (one not even playing his original ''Zyuranger ''role). ***''Kyoryuger and Ninninger: both appeared in ''ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie''. The Ninningers were only present for a cameo and did not interact with the Kyoryugers (or the ToQgers). ***However, only the Kiba Ranger suit and Dairanger's mecha were brought over for MMPR season 2, and TOQger was skipped. In case of PR, Dino Thunder is the only Dino season to be adapted after a Ninja one ****Dino Thunder is also the only adapted Dino Sentai to last 1 season *****The Zyuranger suits main usage was from Day of the Dumpster ''til Rangers in Reverse *****Due to Saban's contract with Nickelodeon, adaptions have one sentai split in 2 (except for ''Megaforce,'' Super Megaforce'', and Beast Morphers presumed) *This is the first Super Sentai series to have a post-credit sequence right after the ED sequence. External links *Abaranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp (Archived) *Abaranger at Super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger] at Japanese Wikipedia